


You can't kill two snipers with the same stone

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Assassination Attempt(s), Developing Friendships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Snipers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: --THIS WORK IS ABANDONED AND DISCONTINUED--After a job goes wrong, you get locked up in an old secret service facility under inhumane circumstances. When Fury finds this facility, he calls for the Avengers to help.





	1. - SN -

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AikoYoshida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoYoshida/gifts).



 

**Prologue**

 

_The United States of America, around 1940_

 

The sun was heating up the busy streets of New York. These streets were bustling with life, even at such an early time. Workers were walking to their workplaces, people in cars crossed roads, shopkeepers were setting everything up, and so on. Everyone was just living their very own, normal life. 

You bit your lip as you installed your Type 97 Sniper Rifle. It was originally Japanese, but you'd gotten it through your family members because of your Japanese background. It worked well enough, and it was the only one that was thin enough to work at the moment. You'd left most of your other weapons at home. You had never, ever missed a target before. You'd been doing this for a few years now, and you were already infamous in all of Europe.

Last week, you'd gotten a bit of a strange request from a client. He wanted you to kill a certain man--just a soldier, enlisted in the army. Your client had shown you pictures which you didn't recognize, and said that his body might have changed now, but that his face remained the same. You were used to only looking for a face--it was easier that way, because every person in the world had a distinct face. You had eyes like a hawk, and you were pretty slim, so you could fit into narrow spaces and see almost everything happening. 

Right now, your eyes were focused on the shop your client said he'd come out of eventually. You didn't even flinch when the shop exploded, and several men ran out of the building, followed by a woman and a blond, muscular man. He turned, and you recognized his face immediately from the picture. Quickly, you held your finger around the trigger. He was big, and you weren't too sure if you could hit a vital vein or his head, because he seemed to have plenty experience with snipers. Nonetheless, you pursed your lips and held your breath. 

Then you pulled the trigger. The moment you saw the bullet soaring through the air--or knew it was, actually--you knew there was something wrong. And yeah, there it was. The woman almost got run over by a car, and the blond man pulled her out of the way, diving out of his spot in the process. You didn't have time to curse or anything, because all of a sudden, there were footsteps and hard voices in the building you were currently in. 

You quickly pulled the rifle away, and put it in your bag, zipping that close and pulling it over your shoulder. Then you hoisted yourself up the windowsill, and you looked into the street. People were way too busy with other things to look at you, so you made the quick decision to drop yourself, landing on the small balcony under you. There, you climbed over the railing, and you looked down. It wasn't too high. You could survive it, but would at least sprain both ankles and end up with knee injuries. Well, it was worth it. Your life was a bit more important than killing some blond Adonis you'd never heard of before. Utter bullshit, you muttered inside your head as you let go. 

Your client had offered you a really large sum of money--and it should have made you wonder why he had been ready to offer so much, but it didn't. Their business wasn't any of yours. You were just there to pull the trigger and get the money. 

No one could blame you for that. These were hard times. 

 

* * *

 

You chewed on your bottom lip as you carefully bandaged your ankle. 

"Is it bad?" 

Your associate answered on an indifferent tone, "The secret service is after you. Apparently the man you were trying to kill was Steve Rogers. He's the new Captain America." Her voice was devoid of any humor or undertone, but you knew it was meant to be sarcastic. You snorted lightly. "Captain America? That sounds patriotic."

"You're missing the point here, Y/N," your associate said, getting up from the chair. Her face was, as always, covered by a black mask. "The _secret service_ is after you. They don't go after snipers. That's none of their business. That means you either killed or tried to kill someone very important to them, or they see potential in you." 

Once again, you snorted. "The secret service wouldn't want to get its hands dirty on me. I'm the lowest scum on earth. And anyways, I've got more than just that shitty organization to worry about. My dad didn't beat me up enough, apparently, to learn from my mistakes. The government is after me too, and in Europe I've got a few of those shitty Germans on my neck." You almost winced, but kept yourself from doing it. Showing weakness was pointless here. You'd be killed immediately. 

You shook your head instead. "I don't know what to do," you said, sighing. "I signed up for this from the start. I knew what it was like." 

"You should run. Take cover. Hide somewhere they can't find you. The Soviet Union, or something. Don't operate for a while, let them think you disappeared or died or something. That's safe for you." 

You looked at your associate in front of you, and you hummed. You had more than enough money to buy safe passage and accommodation, but silence wasn't something you could buy anymore. Not in these times. Neither was trust. 

But you didn't have much options. Either you'd get caught by the government, then questioned, tortured and killed, or you'd get caught by the secret service, where you'd get questioned, tortured, tortured some more, locked up and killed; or you'd get caught by the Germans, and you didn't even want to think about those possibilities. 

You didn't let her know the answer, of course. There were no friendships in this business. 

But you left. And you ran as fast as you could. 

 

* * *

 

The people of the secret service were all privileged bastards, you decided as you struggled against the chains. They didn't make any sounds as they shackled your legs to the walls too, leaving you in the most uncomfortable position in human time. 

Someone clicked their tongue, and your gaze shifted from the gray ground to the man in front of you. He was wearing a suit, and there was a glint in his eyes that you really didn't like. 

"Y/N M/N L/N..." He said, opening the file in his hands. "You're quite an interesting person. On first hand, there is literally nothing about you that makes you dangerous." He closed the file, and then got handed another by an agent behind him. 

"And then we look at the file of Enigma," he said, "and we can link so many things together. We can finally put a face to the person who murdered so many without remorse." He looked at you now, grinning.

You struggled against the chains and hissed at him. 

"But why did you kill all of them?" He leaned forward and blew his stinky breath in your face. "Why did you kill them? Who do you work for? Who ordered you to kill them?" 

You refused to answer his questions, and instead, fixed your gaze on the stone wall. The man sighed. "Alright. Let's see what you can get out of her after she stays in here for three days." 

He left without a single word, with the agents following closely behind him, leaving you behind in the dark. You pulled at the chains once again, and heard something snap in your shoulder. Pain pierced through your upper body, and you gritted your teeth. They wouldn't break you. Ever. 


	2. - IP -

 

**Chapter One**

 

_Rocky Mountains, Great Basin Desert, United States of America, twenty-first century_

 

There was only silence in the jet as Carol put it on the ground. 

Fury was checking his tablet to see if their sensors had come up with anything yet. He grumbled when he saw no signs of life. This was the last secret service facility that had been built in the Second World War that had to be cleared. It was situated in the Rocky Mountains, in the Great Basin Desert, far away from any civilization. 

He wondered why. Most of the facilities had been underground, or kept a secret in large warehouses or abandoned company sites. 

"Hill," he said, and Maria looked up from her computer. "I'm going in with a team. We are going in to make sure there are truly no living beings left in there. We don't know what can be in there, so we have to be alert. You stay behind." She nodded. "Alright!" He now yelled, and the agents in the jet looked up. "Everybody listen! I'm not expecting anything bad to happen, but we need to be prepared for anything. Take your weapons, be on high alert, and as soon as you see something strange, tell agent Hill or me. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded. "Let's go then! Let's go, let's go!" 

 

* * *

 

_Avengers Compound, Upstate New York, United States of America, twenty-first century_

 

Tony was in his lab--it was midday, and most of the Avengers were either sparring or running laps. Bruce and Vision were with him, carefuly analysing the process of his new project. It was something he had been working on for a long time now, and he hoped to finish it this month. 

Triumphantically, he held up the small bracelet. "I almost got it!" He called out. His glorious moment was ruined by his AI's smooth voice. 

"Boss," she said, "Fury is calling. Should I put him through?" Tony glowered at the AI's cameras. "Not the right time, Fri," he mumbled. Then he simply waved with his hand, as to say: 'go ahead'. She put Fury through. The director of SHIELD grumbled, "Stark, we need you here." 

Tony lifted an eyebrow. "Whatever for?" He asked, putting the bracelet down. "We found something that you might want to see," Fury said, "it's quite important. Just come to our headquarters. Agent Hill will help you further. I expect you to be here in two hours." 

Tony almost cursed. He had way better things to do than to put up with Fury. Bruce shot him a look that told him to shut up. "I'll get the Avengers together, boss," Friday said. Tony cursed under his breath and picked up the bracelet to look at it again. "Tony," Bruce said, "we better get ready. Come on." 

 

* * *

 

_SHIELD Headquarters, New York City, New York, United States of America, twenty-first century_

 

"Good afternoon," Maria greeted them with a small smile. Steve immediately fell into step with her, while Clint and Natasha looked around. It seemed there was nothing wrong. Fury had called Tony before, and now they were all here in the Headquarters, to discuss whatever Fury wanted to discuss with them. 

But instead of leading them to the conference room, Maria lead them through a few hallways, before coming to a stop in front of a big, metal door. "Fury is in here," she said. "The only three that are allowed to speak are Natasha, Clint and Steve. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good." She smiled, and turned away from them, placing her hand on the wall. There was no sound as the door slowly opened, and revealed a big, white room. 

The Avengers walked inside. There was a small table in the middle, and Fury sat behind it, on a large stool. By his side stood Carol. 

 

Fury nodded when he saw the Avengers. "You are all here," he said. "That's good. I need to show you something." Someone switched off the light, leaving the room pitch dark. Then the right wall moved, and the Avengers had full sight into another white room. 

There was a hospital bed in that room, with a woman on it. A nurse was checking her. Fury cleared his throat. 

The lights were switched on again, and Maria handed them all a file. 

Tony opened his and examined the papers. They were dated, that was for sure. Not that old. Maybe 1940? 

"This is the file of Y/N L/N. Many name her Enigma. A sniper with more than seventy kills. All those kills are unconfirmed." Maria explained. "She tried to kill Captain America." Steve's eyes widened. Everyone looked surprised. "She was an assassin. Got paid for every kill. SHIELD already killed the person responsible for paying her. Before that, however, the secret service captured her. We don't exactly know what they did to her, but one thing is clear." Maria paused. 

"They weren't just looking for answers to their questions. They performed experiments on her." Fury sounded disgusted. 

"Why is she still alive?" Clint asked, his eyes fixated on the sleeping form of the woman on the hospital bed. From here, he could see the dark bruises and scars on her body. 

"Something akin to the super soldier serum that Steve received," Fury answered on a flat tone. Steve made a surprised sound. "From the research we conducted, we can say she's been asleep for over twenty years. She was dying when we found her."

"And what do you want us to do about it?" Natasha went straight to the point, as always. There had to be a reason for the Director to call all of them together. 

"Well," Fury said, "the Avengers Initiative, of course."

The Avengers looked at him in surprise. 

He merely shrugged. "Read the file, guys. She's good. Very good. And she needs something to hold on to when she wakes up. She's just like you, Cap." Steve nodded, face grim. 

"Great," Wanda sighed. "We get a woman out of time." Maria glared at her, and the Sokovian cast her eyes down. 

"But she tried to kill Steve," Clint intervened. "How can we trust her?" 

 

Fury sighed. "I think the more important question is: how can she trust us? She's been tortured for a very long time. If you're an assassin, like her, you don't ask questions. You just do what you get payed to do. It was a hard time back then, you know that, Barton. People were poor and they needed something. I don't think she became an assassin because she liked it so much." 

Silence fell in the room. 

"And if she tries to kill Cap, we lock her up. It's simple as that." 

"It's best not to tell her that," Natasha pondered. "Nick, you know that she has absolutely no reason to trust any of us, right?" Fury nodded. "I just hope she's willing to give it a shot."

The Avengers shared looks. Being a hero was not as glorious as many people thought. They wouldn't be surprised if the woman didn't want to do this. 

"She's waking up," Maria said. The Avengers looked through the window, and saw that the woman had opened her eyes, and looked around, dazed, with a questioning gaze.

 

* * *

 

You blinked. Where were you? What were you doing here? What had happened? And why did your head feel so fuzzy? Had those agents drugged you again?

The room you were in was white. Not a blinding white, but a soft white that helped calm your nerves. You were pretty sure that was their intention. Whoever 'they' was anyways. 

The last thing you remembered was an agent gripping your arm and injecting something into it. Then there was only darkness. 

You moved, and you noticed you were in a soft bed. 

You looked around, but you couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. There were no agents against the walls watching you. So you weren't at the facility of the secret service anymore. Then where were you?

 

A door opened, and your head turned to the side to watch a dark man walk in, with a woman behind him. The woman was holding something in her hands that you didn't recognize. She had soft features, but the look on her face told you immediately that she was someone that you didn't want to mess with. The man was dressed completely in black, in clothes that you did not recognize, and he had a black eyepatch over his left eye. You almost snorted, but kept your emotions for yourself. 

The world was a hard place. Showing emotions would get you killed. Showing vulnerability would get you killed. 

You settled for an emotionless face, and simply stared at them as the man started talking. 

"Welcome, Y/N." He said. You wanted to frown. How did they know your name?

"We found you at an old facility. Do you know how you ended up there?" 

You pursed your lips. You couldn't trust these people. But maybe they would get angry if you didn't answer. Maybe they knew by now what your weaknesses were. You almost flinched at that thought. 

"A client payed me to kill a soldier," you answered, voice devoid of any emotion. You wanted to keep your cold exterior. You were an assassin, for god's sake. 

"Then the secret service found me. Captured me."

The man watched you with a strange expression. "What do you remember?" 

Now, you did flinch. You couldn't hide it. You remembered screams, and begging for them to stop, you remembered a broken version of yourself. Most of all, you remembered pain. Pain inflicted by those damn agents. 

Maybe if you gave him the right answers, you could get out of here and find the Guild. They could help you find your place again. 

"They tortured me," you answered. "Questioned me about my motives. I didn't tell." You were proud of that. No matter how much they broke you, and no matter how many pieces of you left your soul, you never told them anything. You would rather die.

"That is a whole bunch of loyalty for a client that you didn't know," the man said. You shook your head. It hadn't been about your client. They had asked questions about your family, and about the Guild. And there was no reason for you to betray them. 

But you weren't going to tell him that. 

"Alright," he said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "Do you know where you are?" 

You watched him and lifted an eyebrow. He smirked. "Of course you don't. You're at SHIELD Headquarters."

Your eyes widened. "SHIELD Headquarters," you echoed. 

You blinked again, confused. When you moved, you noticed that they hadn't tied you down. That was strange. You frowned, looking at your hands. They were trembling, and you could barely feel them. A result of the years of torture, you supposed. 

"Why didn't you tie me down?" You asked. There was disbelief in your voice. This was SHIELD. The secret service had hunted you down and had done everything possible to make sure you could never escape.

 

"It was unnecessary," the man in black said. "We're not inhuman like the former Directors. We don't want you to distrust us." 

You narrowed your eyes as you looked up at him. You weren't stupid, so you could make the connection pretty fast. "You need my help," you said. "Or you want me to do something." 

He nodded. "You're a smart one." He chuckled and you rolled your eyes. "I read your file," he continued. "Y/N L/N, or Enigma, as we called you. Sniper with over seventy kills, unconfirmed. You were born in 1920. Poor family in Manhattan. Then you disappeared. Only nine years old, and according to SHIELD's sources, you entered the Assassins Guild. One of the most secretive and dangerous organizations in the world.

"The secret service tried to shadow you, but you killed their agents." You smirked when you heard that. "Then, around 1940, you tried to kill Steve Rogers. Captain America. You didn't know who he was at the time, did you?" There was no point in lying about it, so you whispered: "I didn't know." The man in black nodded. "But the secret service got intel on your new mission, and they tried to capture you. The Guild sent their own assassins to protect you from harm. The United States lost a lot of good agents."

He didn't seem too disappointed about that, though. "Then they found you in Poland. Captured you, drugged you and sailed you across the sea to the Rocky Mountains. Am I correct?" You nodded. "Do you know what year it is, Y/N?" He then asked. 

You shrugged. "1980?" 

He shook his head. 

"2019." 

If you weren't good at composing yourself, you were sure you would have lost it by now. No one could travel into the future. How had you ended up here, so far away from your own time? And at SHIELD Headquarters?

"Who are you?" You asked slowly. You were trying to piece together the puzzle. The secret service had taken you in 1943. If you had just come here, it meant they had held you captive for over seventy years. You had to be almost a hundred years old by now. So why did you feel like you felt? Still so young, and carefree, without any physical health problems. 

"My name is Nick Fury," the man in black said. "I'm the Director of SHIELD. We found you when we were clearing out the last abandoned secret service facility. You were the only person left." 

Your eyes widened. 

"Everyone else was dead. Do you want to know why you survived that long?" 

No, you wanted to say. Instead, you said, "Yes." 

He grimaced. "They injected you with a bit of the serum they gave Captain America to make him how he is right now. Your stealth and health has improved, and you live much longer than an average citizen." 

You clenched your fists. 

"Listen, Y/N," Nick Fury said, "we are not here to hurt you. You are in no way obliged to help us. We don't want to hold you captive. What the secret service did to you was awful and inhuman. We just want to help." 

"My family," you gasped, and then you couldn't in your emotions any longer. "I need to see them. I... where are they? Are they alive?" 

You looked up to him. Tears were stinging in your eyes, and you couldn't push them back. His face was grim. "We can track them," he said. "Agent Hill will help you find suitable clothes." 

You merely nodded as he left the room. Then, your eyes settled on the woman. She smiled kindly at you. "My name is Maria Hill. You can call me Maria for now. What is your favourite colour?"

 

* * *

 

_New York City Marble Cemetery, New York City, New York, United States of America, twenty-first century_

 

Fury accompanied you to the cemetery. There were other agents trailing behind him, holding the flowers you had picked out. 

They were all gone. Everyone was gone.

 

You swallowed away the lump in your throat as you stopped in front of the first grave. 

_Angelina L/N_

_1895 - 1950_

_A beloved mother, wife and sister_

The one next to it was of your father, and next to his was your little sister, and her husband and her children.

You wanted to cry so badly as you put the flowers down by her grave. 

"Hey," you said, and you sat down on the grass. Behind you, the agents shuffled and moved away to give you some privacy. 

"Did you miss me?" 

There was nothing else you could say. There were no words inside you to be found that you desperately wanted to speak. You only felt grief. You had left your family behind, to keep them safe. But they had died without ever hearing of you again. What had they thought of you after you left? Did your sister hate you for leaving her behind? 

Except your father, nobody in your family had any connections to the Guild. But he would never have protected them from the Guild or other dangers--he had never cared.

 

You walked back to the car with Fury by your side. 

When you sat down, he handed you a file. "These are the Avengers," he said. "They are under my command most of the time. I'm offering you a way out, Y/N. We can help you grow accustomed to the world, and you can help us by fighting crime with these superheroes." 

You leafed through the file, before looking up at him. 

"I am no hero," you said softly. "I killed people because it was my job." 

He nodded. "Some of them have done the same. Black Widow, the former Winter Soldier... They can help you too, you know." 

"I have no powers either," you said then, eyeing the file warily. "Barton doesn't have any either. He's fine. You're very good, Y/N. You've got something in you that not a lot of people have." 

You sighed. 

Silence stretched between the two of you as the car drove you back to the Headquarters. 

 

"Alright. I'll do it. But first, I need you to find someone for me." 

"We can do that," Fury said. 

You smiled. Fury had to keep himself from shivering. It was a cold smile that made shivers run up his spine. This was not someone he wanted to mess with. 


	3. - ER -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. I tried. I really did. And I know I promised to continue this story and to finish it and everything but every time that I re-read it and tried to write a new piece, it just didn't work. I can't get anything on paper. I have the idea in my head, I have the red line of the story but I just can't seem to write it. Now I'm not usually the person who abandons her work--I really hate doing that. But I feel like this story is not getting me anywhere. And I'm sorry. I just don't really feel it anymore, if you get what I mean. 
> 
> I even tried rewriting it, but when I was doing that I noticed that there's no way for me to rewrite it without changing the entire plot and going of the story and that's not what I want.
> 
> At the end of the story I'll include the lines of how it was supposed to continue and end.

**Chapter two**

_SHIELD Headquarters, New York City, New York, United States of America, twenty-first century_

 

Fury slammed the file on the table. You didn't respond. 

"Two days," he said, brows furrowed, "you've been here for two days and you asked me to track down this person for you, and before we know it, that person is dead!" 

"I made him disappear," you said coldly, and you sat down, "it's something different." 

"Is he alive?" He raised an eyebrow at you. You sighed and looked at your hands. "No." 

"Yeah, that's what I thought," the Director grunted. "Who was he, anyways?" 

You pointed your eyes at the ceiling. "I met him when I was really young. He wasn't much older than me. We joined the Guild together. Fell in love. He betrayed us all and--" you paused, trying to gain control over your emotions, "he killed my brother and left me behind for dead." 

Fury didn't respond. He simply kept staring at the file. Behind him, Hill stepped up. "Maybe it's time for her to meet the Avengers," she said hesitantly. Fury nodded. "Call them." Hill left the room, with Coulson behind her, and left you alone in the room with the Director and the blonde woman that was named Carol Danvers. As far as you knew, she was a part of the Avengers too. 

"Listen, Y/N," Fury sighed, closing the file. "This is in the past now. We'll ignore it and pretend it didn't happen. Alright?" You nodded, all too aware of the fact that he was clearly doing this for a reason. There was no way in Hell that you trusted this man. He had to have other reasons simmering under the surface. You didn't know him well, but you knew that he was a liar. You knew that only because you were one too. 

"You'll meet the Avengers. If things go well, and if you want to, you can move in with them. You can train with them, and I will make sure you get a therapist assigned that will be able to help you. Captain America and Bucky Barnes know what its like to wake up in a different time. Black Widow knows what its like to be beyond enemy lines. She killed a lot of people too, and now she's just trying to clear the blood from her ledger. You will not attack them. They are not your enemies. Am I understood?" 

You nodded. Fury nodded too. "Good. You still have the files on them, right?" You nodded again. You had read through them all. There were some interesting facts in them. 

Danvers stepped forward. Fury cast her a glance, and smiled. 

She smiled back, and then she looked at you again. 

"What do you say to a round of training? Just hand-to-hand combat." 

You smiled. "I like you already," you said, and you followed her outside. 

 

You blocked another of her punches, and locked your leg behind her own, causing her to fall. She wanted to grab your ankle to pull you down, but you evaded her hand, and instead, pulled her up and pulled your arm around her neck. It was too easy--you had gone too far too soon. 

She coughed, and you quickly pulled your arm away. "Oh shit," you groaned, and you resisted the urge to curl up into a ball right there. "I'm so sorry," you said, but Danvers waved it away. She smiled at you. "I'm fine. Not human, so I can take some stuff. We'll work on it, okay?" 

You were surprised by how loose she was with this. People would be scared normally, if they weren't a part of the Guild. And even then, you always had this sense, this urge inside of you. Maybe it was because your upbringing had taught you that killing was defence. You would only get rid of enemies by killing them. 

 

* * *

 

The Avengers arrived the next day. The afternoon before, Danvers and Hill had taken you out on a shopping trip. Surprisingly, it was a lot of fun. They weren't too careful around you, and they treated you like a normal person. It was almost like you had never belonged to the Guild, and like you weren't a deadly assassin who had tried to kill America's Golden Boy. 

You had always liked dressing up, so you took the opportunity with both hands, pulling on grey jeans and a shirt with a leather jacket. It was all the rage, according to the women. On the second day you had been at the Headquarters, Hill had cut your hair. It was really short now, barely even grazed your neck, but it looked good on you, you had to admit it. 

You felt like an entirely different person, and it was nice. You could leave the past behind you. (You knew damn well that it would never be this easy, and that this was definitely not the end of it) 

When the Avengers walked into the big room, you felt their eyes on your back as you stood gazing out the window. 

Everyone sat down, and the chatter subdued as Fury cleared his throat. 

"Welcome, everyone," he said. You turned around to look at them. The only one you really recognized was Steve Rogers. The soldier you had attempted to kill. You grimaced. He looked the same, like he hadn't aged a bit, but that was probably because of the serum they had given him. 

You knew all the others by face and name because of the files, but it was different. 

Their faces were indifferent, even though their body language said something entirely different about their thoughts. 

"This is Y/N L/N. Or Enigma. Whatever you like," Fury introduced you. You nodded. "She's a sniper, but you already know that." You weren't the least bit surprised by that statement. "As I've discussed with you before--" now  _that_ was a surprise-- "she'll be joining you for extensive Avenger training. If and when she succeeds in getting through it, she'll be an official Avenger next year. Do you all agree?"

Rogers regarded you for a moment before nodding, and signing his name in a notebook that Fury handed him over the table. 

 

* * *

 

 

At first, Y/N is incredibly suspicious of the Avengers--as they are no doubt of her. The first to reach out to her is Peter, who, after he tells her about his //tragic// background, she tells about her father's abuse.

 

Eventually, Tony visits her in his room and he tries to help her by recounting his own past with Howard. They form un unlikely bond at this.

 

Clint is the third to reach out when he asks her to train with him. He expects her to say no, but to his surprise, she says yes. She beats him three times out of five, and by the fourth round, the Avengers have come on the gallery above the training room to watch them. Normally, Clint would be all pouty and stuff about losing, but this time, he only laughs and tells her she did a very good job. It catches her off-guard.

 

Later, he takes her out for a movie and some food and she asks him questions non-stop about the new era they're in and the new technology, etc. As they walk back to the Tower, she tells him a little bit about where she lived (Russia, Japan, Mexico, Italy and the United States) and what kind of jobs she used to have.

 

Back in her room, Y/N thinks about the lies she's keeping up and that she needs to protect her secrets of the Assassins Guild. She also wonders if the Avengers can be trusted, but eventually holds off on telling them because she doesn't trust Fury.

 

To get Y/N to be more included, Steve decides on holding a movie night every Friday. The first two Fridays she declines Clint's and Tony's offers, but the third Friday she says yes when Peter asks her to come. They have fun and eat popcorn, and by the end of it, she starts dozing off with her head on Clint's shoulder.

 

In Russian, Bucky and Nat tease him about having a crush on her. Y/N understands what they're saying, but she doesn't make a comment as Clint starts blushing furiously.

 

Then the alarm sounds and it turns out someone is attacking Central Park. The Avengers gear up and at first Y/N doesn't do anything, but then Steve tells her to gear up and come with them because they'll need all the help they can get. She asks him if he trusts her and he says, "Tony trusts you. I trust Tony." She blushes and rushes to her room to gear up in the uniform that Tony made her.

 

The attackers appears to be a mutate, who gets help from several others as they hold several corrupt politicians hostage and knock out any others who come near. Y/N immediately recognizes several members of the Guild and remembers a few years in which the Guild's scientists tried to figure out a way to live longer and become stronger.

The members of the Assassins Guild prove to be hard to beat, and eventually, with all the enhanced and mutants on their team knocked out, Y/N knows that the rest of the Avengers can't hold off people who have been trained since birth to kill. She tells the assassins to not kill the Avengers, as they are not there to hurt them. When their leader steps forward, Y/N recognizes the leader as her old friend, who is known in the Guild as Blade.

 

Blade warns her that the Avengers have tried to thwart the Guild's plans. Y/N says that the Avengers are her friends, to which Blade and the other assassins seem surprised. Blade tells her that members of the Guild have no friends, to which Y/N muses that she's never liked tradition anyways.

 

Blade eventually agrees on leaving the Avengers and New York City alone, to which Y/N asks, "I thought we didn't have friends?" and Blade answers, "We have family."

Then, Blade says, "You are one of us, Y/N. You always will be. Come back with us."

 

Reluctantly, Y/N agrees--to support her own motives, of course. She doesn't want to answer all the questions that the Avengers and SHIELD will throw her way, and besides, she hasn't talked to her brothers and sisters in the Guild--she longs to be one of them, to stop holding secrets and to stop hiding away.

 

With the Avengers knock-out, the Guild and the mutate leave with Y/N--Y/N sits behind Blade on her motorcycle, reminiscing about the times where Blade and she were something else than friends and how everything between them has evolved into something better.

 

Back with the Guild in a highly secret location--under a lake somewhere in a national park in the US--Y/N finds that she has missed being with people like this and doing her own things. But her heart remains heavy, and she dreams of Clint and the other Avengers.

 

Skip to the Avengers, where Tony and Clint bond over wanting to find Y/N, believing her to be kidnapped. When they ask Fury how the search goes, the SHIELD Director merely says, "If she doesn't want to be found, there's nothing I can do for you. I'm sorry."

 

Y/N and Blade--whose real name is Keira--talk about Y/N and her unfinished bussiness with the Avengers and Keira tells Y/N that she has a duty to the Guild and that she will always be one of them. They sleep together and later in the night, Y/N leaves Keira a note before she runs away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry :(


End file.
